


I Blame You

by inkandchocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always Sam' fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame You

**Author's Note:**

> First line prompt from violetfrosting

Dean kicked impotently at the Impala's tyre, dislodging a little dust from the rims.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered under his breath and then he looked up. "Son of a BITCH!"

Sam sighed and ran his hands over his hair, then over the scruff on his face. "That really doesn't make it any better," he said and flinched when Dean whirled to glare at him.

"This is *your* fault," Dean said, pointing an accusing finger and then poking Sam in the chest hard enough to make the man grunt. "You owe me so big, you'll never live long enough to pay me back."


End file.
